godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Loonies
The Loonies were a pack of lunatics led by Elmo that resided in the Fruitbat and Sunnyside neighborhoods of the Downtown District of Anywhere City. The Loonies were several surgical green-wearing mentally-ill criminals that were united only by their hatred of organization and the suppression of their massive consumption of drugs. They were enemies with the Yakuza, Rednecks, and Zaibatsu Corporation. History ]]Led by Elmo, the Loonies were a gang of anarchic hedonists who hated anyone that tried to organize things or suppress their massive consumption of recreational substances. Their gang members wore surgical green, and they resided in the Fruitbat and Sunnyside areas of the Downtown District of Anywhere City. Their headquarters was a mental hospital in Sunnyside, and they were the second-weakest gang in the city, with Yutes being the first. In 1999, the gang contacted Claude Speed, with Elmo calling him on the telephone to have him do a job for him. Claude was new in the city, so he badly needed the money. Elmo told him that Pizza Cake restaurants kept on screwing up his favorite food, so he had him go to University and pick up some explosives to destroy a restaurant. He drove a red Wellard and picked up the bomb at University, and he drove to a Pizza Cake in southern University. The explosives did not blow up the restaurant, so Elmo had him blow up a delivery van instead. Claude headed down to Avalon, where he blew up the delivery van for Elmo. He was rewarded with $20,000 and a deep-fried Pizza Cake. Next, the Loonies sent him to destroy a drug manufactured by the Zaibatsu Corporation that made people crazy, ruining the Loonies' loony reputation. He picked up bombs in Zarelli and was sent to crisp Futuro FM's DJ, and when he did so, the Loonies paid him $20,000, as he saw through the corporate cash-in of drug-induced madness. Claude worked against the Loonies for the Yakuza leader Johnny Zoo when Johnny sent him to get him some money that Loonies at University refused to give back to him, and he killed 5 of them in a parking lot. Next, Zoo had him get an ice-cream van so that he could access the city Asylum, as the Loonies loved Mary Jane's Ice Cream. He rigged the ice cream truck with explosives and blew up their happy gas factory, and he was given $40,000. The Loonies tried to strike back at the Yakuza by killing their member Gama Rei (who had stolen Loony secrets) while he was in plastic surgery in the City Hospital, but Claude rescued him from the hospital in a Medicar and took him back to the Yakuza safehouse before the assassins could be dispatched. He was given $40,000 for this job against his Loony friends. Soon, Elmo's insane brother decided to set Claude up. He told him to meet his friend Cosmo Trouble in downtown, and he sent three serious hitmen to kill Claude when he arrived at the cul-de-sac. However, the real Elmo warned Claude, and Claude killed all of the hitmen. Elmo gave him $40,000 for killing them. To redeem himself, Claude decided to work with Elmo more. He was sent to blow up the J-Lab of the Yakuza, which produced drugs that made insane people sane. Claude picked up the explosives and a silenced machine-gun from University, and blew up the J-Lab, making sure that the Loonies were safe in insanity. He got $40,000 more, and decided to resume work with the Loonies. Next, Claude met Elmo's friend Dodo to help him out with stealing a Dementia limousine from the cops' car compound for Elmo. Dodo told him to get some bombs and a gun behind the Harman Hotel in Altamount, and Claude did so. He then talked with Lance, whom Elmo said could distract the "too nice" guard for $1,000 a pop. After taking the car from the compound, he took it back to the asylum, where he was given $40,000. However, Claude betrayed Elmo again by working with Zaibatsu leader Trey Welsh, who wanted to get revenge for the Loonies poisoning the water supply and hitting his drug business. He rigged Elmo's new Dementia car with explosives and blew up their garage, and he fled as crack Loony reinforcements arrived. He picked up some Z-men from Northwest Zarelli and returned, nailing the crack Loonies, for which he was given $40,000. His last job was starting a gang war for the Loonies, using Zaibatsu and Yakuza cars to run down each other's gangs. This started a gang war, and Elmo told him to stick around with him, because the Loonies had the most fun - he gave him $60,000 as a reward. However, Elmo, Trey Welsh, and Johnny Zoo all became pissed at Claude after discovering that he worked against each of them. Claude ran down Welsh and Zoo, and he used an RPG to shoot Elmo, launching him dozens of feet into the air. With his death, the Loonies were wiped out. Category:Gangs